1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image display apparatus and a method of displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function of displaying an image to be seen by a user. The user may watch a broadcast program through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays on a display a broadcast program that the user chooses from among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station. It is a global trend to convert analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting signifies broadcasting digital images and sound signals. Digital broadcasting is resilient to external noise, thus having less data loss, is advantageous in terms of error correction, and provides a high resolution and clear image, compared to analog broadcasting. Also, digital broadcasting is capable of providing bidirectional services unlike analog broadcasting.
Also, smart TVs capable of supplying various contents in addition to the digital broadcasting function have become widely available. A smart TV aims to supply contents by analyzing user's demands without a user's intentional operation, instead of being passively operated by a user's selection.